This invention relates generally to display containers and, more particularly, is related to a display container which can be mounted on a vertical wall for displaying a plurality of elongated articles therein.
When displaying elongated objects for sale, such as spatulas, basters, can openers, spoons and the like, there is a large problem of space efficiency. Specifically, such items are of different dimensions and are difficult to mount for display. In such case, the items are generally hung individually from a long hook extending from a vertical wall or are positioned in blister packs, which further increase the space that is used.